Harry potter Animatronic entertainment
by TheTwoMind
Summary: When Harry got the job he was surprisingly calm. When the suit was remodelled with the parts of Ennard the owner had saved... It was surprisingly excited.
1. A new suit

**AN: I'm on a role! Whoo! Time for another story!**

Harry looked at the paperwork he had just signed. "So all I have to do is wear a suit that could kill me if I move wrong or put moisture on it and I get the job?" He asked the manager.

"Yeah… We're trying to make it safer but the company that makes the spring suits won't listen to the creator's words fully. As soon as we get the new versions in you'll be wearing those." He explained. "They should arrive tomorrow but we need the characters to appear today. I've taken the liberty of having the head piece replaced since…" He trailed off.

"Since the last one crushed part of the user's brain." Harry finished. "Alright… Where's this costume?" He asked him.

 **Half an hour later**

Harry looked around awkwardly with the head piece of the suit to the side. "I don't think I fit sir…" He muttered. "Could we maybe use the new suits tomorrow or say that the costume characters are busy doing something today?" He asked the manager.

"Well we do only need one of them today…" The manager muttered before nodding. "Come to my office tomorrow kid." He told him.

Harry walked into the Dursley house. "I'm back early! There's safer versions arriving tomorrow and I don't fit in the one I would have worn in the unsafe models." He explained going to relax. His uncle had actually helped him calm down from Cedric's death and all of what had happened that day by making him work at Freddy Fazbears pizza to basically allow him to get more of a life in the muggle world. He enjoyed it quite a bit as well.

 **Next day**

Harry put his arms into the suit carefully. "This won't break my bones right?" He asked the manager.

"No, we made the suits into two pieces. You press a button on the inside of it in animatronic mode to eject the endo skeleton from it. Then it's in suit mode and you can open up the headpiece or other parts by pressing the switch on that part of it." The manager told him while he helped him get the helmet on. "It's completely safe now."

Harry pressed a button on the bow tie the suit had and the head piece split into four parts revealing his face. "What's the little dials for?" He asked again.

"Those are just for fun. I think originally they would wind the locks up but since we made them safer they were made useless." The manager told him. "Now then… Talk to your partner if you need any help, and the name of this character is Edge the Eagle." He mentioned leaving the room.

Harry looked around inside the suit while he got used to moving around in it. "So you're the new Edge then?" Someone said behind him. "I'm your partner, character name's Fredbear. Old suit was brought back after a long time. The new ones so weird… Name's Jeremy Fitzgerald" Jeremy said with a nod.

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. Hey wasn't Fredbear that golden bear that bit a kids skull open?" He asked.

"Yeah but it was his brother's fault really. Even the people who saw it agreed." Jeremy explained. "Now by the way Edge is known for being forgetful since he changes wearer so often. It's because either the suit's too tight or part of it contracts or doesn't expand randomly. So we just fit his lack of knowledge of who anyone is into his character. Today all you need to do is walk around and follow my lead. I'll whisper to you what needs doing next. Ok?" Harry nodded to him.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be Fredbear." He told him making sure all of the suit was locked in.

"Hey there everyone! It's me Fredbear! I got a little upgrade after Edge managed to hurt me a lot yesterday! So we decided to upgrade him to!" Jeremy shouted to the children and waving. Harry hid behind the curtain, since Jeremy said it was what always happened. "Wait just a minute… Edge! We're meant to be out here!" Jeremy told him dragging him out.

"OW OW OW!" He shouted trying to get away. "Let go! Where am I?! WHO ARE YOU?!" He asked sounding scared.

"Edge! It's me Fredbear! And we're at Freddy Fazbears pizza! How could you forget?" Jeremy muttered sadly, while at the same time using the communications channel sending him a big grin and approving wink.

"OH! I forgot…" He muttered rubbing his head embarrassed.

 **End of the day**

"Dude that was awesome! This was your first time doing this?!" Jeremy shouted in awe.

"Well yeah… I don't think I was that good though…" He muttered compacting the costume into the packet he was meant to carry at all times. "Hey any idea why we need to keep these with us?" He asked.

The manager walked over with a smile. "Well it's because you're both so good at your jobs we've decided that we should give you a little gift." He explained.

"We? Sir?" Harry asked confused.

"He means me." A round jolly looking man walked over. "I'm Henry, I built the animatronics, including the ones you wear at the moment." He told them. "I decided to add a few little tricks to the new versions, such as working wings you can activate inside the suit, a radar, the works basically. For the Fredbear suit it's different. I basically gave you ways to get to here faster as well as relax and have some fun." He told them showing the functions off. "Try them out some time." He said walking away.

Harry looked at the compact suit in awe. "Wow. I'll have to try those out at some point. I'll be back tomorrow then." He said heading home.

While he slept the Edge costume activated and looked around. Its eyes glowed green as it saw him. In a female voice it told him. "I will not harm you… Circus Baby always keeps a promise…"


	2. Baby takes flight Flap flap I'mma bird

**AN: I'm getting around to some older stories now. I'm not good at thinking good though.**

 **Futurey bit that makes sense in context**

A shadow shot through Hogwarts, eyes glowing an Emerald light, full of worry. "He had better be fine…" It muttered with a female voice. "Without the other's I couldn't protect him…" She added hiding behind a statue.

 **Present…**

Harry looked at his Reflection thinking and tugging his hair. It was pretty long but he didn't want to cut it. In the back of his head a female voice suggested simply letting it go down his back, it was a good idea so he did it! Grabbing the Edge Suit he activated it, letting it wrap around him like he was Iron Man with the suitcase suit thingy… Slowly everything faded to black…

Harry blinked and found himself with Jeremy getting ready, still in the suit. "Hey Harry? You ok in there? Your eyes look sort of weird" Jeremy asked.

"Huh? Weird… I think I blacked out or something…" He muttered pushing the bowtie to release his face.

"Weird. It happened a few times for me at first, I'd usually wake up early… Turned out I was just ill from lack of energy."

"That's not it…"

"Weird. Let's go, time for the show…" Jeremy said in his Fredbear voice.

"On it Fredbear!" Harry said in his incredible Edge voice.

Harry sat with Jeremy after the show tired… "I'm heading home Jeremy… I think I just need some sleep…" He muttered putting the compact suit in his pocket.

"I understand Harry. See ya tomorrow!"

Harry stumbled home yawning… As he slept the suit activated again and watched him sleep. "I won't hurt you… I'm going to protect you... Harry." The suit told his sleeping form…

Unknown to the Suit, Harry was wide awake and scared. "Who are you…" He whispered looking away.

"You're awake… Unexpected. I'm… I was Circus baby… Then I was Ennard. Then we were Edge…" She said.

"We?"

"Ennard was many animatronics combined… We were one but we were many. Now I am alone… I believe…" She told him.

"Circus Baby… The one with the face plates and green eyes?" He asked.

"Yes… That one is me."

"Ok… The suit doesn't have the Endo-skeleton in it… How is it active?"

The suit shrugged with a grin. "Beats me, probably because Science is weird."

"Eh makes sense… So now what?" He asked facing Baby.

"Now? I protect you. What else is there?" She said confused.

"Why?"

"You didn't get scared, and… It feels right?" She tried to explain.

"Ok…"

Harry spent the night talking to Baby and sleeping…

 **Months later**

Harry rubbed his eyes sadly as he explained to the manager he wouldn't be at the place for a while most likely. "It's fine Harry… We have another spare edge suit, we can use the endo skeleton or just say Edge is hiding from everyone. Hogwarts is annoying…" The manager smiled.

"Wait you!"

"Yeah I know. It's why I accepted your application actually, I'm a squib but… I heard about Diggory." He explained.

"Yeah…" Harry nodded walking off, he'd already said what he wanted to say to Jeremy…

"Are… You ok Harry?" Hermione asked him, he had a big grin and was muttering to someone they couldn't hear.

"I'm fine Hermione…" He said before trying to talk to Baby through the link in their minds. " _Is it working now?_ "

" _Yes it is._ "

"Harry?" Ron asked confused.

"Yeah Ron?"

"You ok? You look distracted."

"Well considering I was really enjoying work and now I have to go to a place where I can't even text the friend I made there… Yeah I'm distracted." He snapped annoyed. "Sorry…" He apologised."

"It's fine mate."

"Harry… What's that?" Hermione asked as she saw his sketches of Baby.

"Nothing Hermione. Just some sketches, I like drawing sometimes…" He muttered sketching out Ballora using the memories Baby had shown him along with his own memories.

"Harry… Are those… Infirius?" Ron whispered.

"Is that an insult? It's. A. Sketch!" He said annoyed. " _Ugh… Is it too late to go back to the pizzeria?_ "

" _Yes._ "

" _Damn._ " He frowned annoyed as he added to the sketch.

 **Night**

Harry woke up and went to get a drink. As he drank he was knocked out and dragged away…

A shadow shot through Hogwarts, eyes glowing an Emerald light, full of worry. "He had better be fine…" It muttered with a female voice. "Without the other's I couldn't protect him…" She added hiding behind a statue. "I need to look after him…" Baby whispered as she spread her wings and searched the towers. "No… No… No?" She frowned.

"Ron what are you-" She heard harry shout before cutting off. Quickly she flew to the window and listened. "I'm not evil! Stop grabbing me!" He shouted angrily. "OW! What the hell?!"

Baby peeked over the windowsill to find Ron and Harry facing each other. "You're bloody going dark harry! And I'm stopping you… So what's causing it?!" Ron shouted at him.

"I'm not! Jeez… Why would I go Dark? Voldemort is dark!" Harry growled before noticing Baby, luckily Ron was facing away from the window. "You know what… I give up!" Harry deciding jumping out of the window. Baby quickly flew after him and went into suit mode, wrapping around the falling boy but staying in control. "Thanks Baby…" He said.

"No problem Harry. I think you should leave the suit on from now on, even if it's just the chest and legs, it'll be safer for everyone." She said.

"Yeah I should… But I can't… I should wait a while before going back to Hogwarts…" He mentioned.

"Why?"

"I just jumped from a tall tower!"

"And? We did that once…"

"In the suit Baby! It's meant for that! Human's aren't…"

"Oh yeah… I forgot that." She muttered as they landed in a forest far away from Hogwarts.

"Where are we?" He asked her confused as she gave him control again, separating the head.

"This is where the others are… They hid here when I was found by our creator." She explained.

"Right…"

"I hear a sound!" A nasally voice shouted

"No you don't… La la la…" A calm female voice said.

"We don't have ears!" Another voice shouted.

"There they are." Baby whispered happily. "It only hurts for a moment!" She called out taking control and hiding Harry's face.

"Huh? Did you hear that?!"

"Yes… La la la…"

"It sounds like Baby!"

"But Baby was captured! It might be a trap!" A squeaky voice said.

"But… Baby…"

"Bon-Bon's right… We should be careful… La la la…"

Baby walked closer carefully, not noticing as the feathers morphed into something similar to how she used to look, but still clearly Edge… "Hello everyone." She said as she saw them.

Harry's eyes widened behind the mechanical ones as he saw the metallic endoskeletons, clearly torn from each other, on the ground sparking…

"Baby?"

"Baby? La la la…?"

"That's not baby! Baby's not a bird!"

"It's me… Don't you remember? It's probably just a mouse… Is something in my gallery? WHO'S THERE?!" She said changing voices as she said each phrase.

"Baby!"

"Baby… La la la…"

"… Why do I hear a human?"

"I hear it as well… Breathing… Inside you…"

Harry remotely opened up the face plate for a moment. "Hi!" Before closing it

"Harry why…" Baby muttered annoyed.


End file.
